1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club and a grip for the golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
A grip is attached to a golf club. An easiness of gripping and a difficulty of slip are required for the grip.
An outside diameter of the grip is usually increased toward a butt side. The butt side implies a grip end side, that is, a rear end side in the golf club. On the other hand, a tip side implies a tip side in the golf club.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-276041 has disclosed a grip in which a taper angle in a predetermined position of the grip is devised and a slip is thus caused with difficulty also in the case in which sweat or rain sticks.